Recuerdos agridulces
by yankey
Summary: –Papá, ¿Por qué no tengo mamá?– Fue la inocente pregunta de Nemo que dejo mudo a Marlín.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo un fic (o mejor dicho que subo uno), sé que no hay muchos fic de Buscando a Nemo en español, solo he visto como cuatro así que he querido contribuir con uno, quizás no sea una obra de otro mundo y tenga una que otra falta ortográfica pero espero que los pocos que la lean pasen un buen rato.

Advertencia: Humanizado y semi Au

Disclaimer: "BUSCANDO A NEMO" pertenece a Disney Pixar.

* * *

Marlín fue a recoger a Nemo a la escuela, algo no muy común ya que generalmente era Doris quien se encargaba, pero aprovechando que la oficina estaba de fiesta por el cumpleaños de su jefe, salió más temprano de lo normal. Sin embargo de camino a casa Marlín noto algo extraño en Nemo. Estaba inquieto, Nemo se lo quedaba viendo cuando creía que estaba distraído, como si quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- pregunto Marlín en un intento por averiguar lo que le sucedía.

\- Bien- respondió cortante Nemo. Marlín espero a que continuara, pero Nemo no dijo nada más.

Marlín se preocupó un poco, Nemo era muy parlanchín, todas las noches le contaba cada detalle de su día y ahora daba respuestas de no más de dos palabras. Luego de unos minutos reinados por un incómodo silencio, Marlín quiso volver a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Nemo.

-¿Sabes papá? Ayer el maestro Raya por ser el día de la madre nos dio un tiempo para crear regalos para ellas, mis amigos recortaban tarjetas con dibujos animales y escribían algún mensajes dentro, yo elegí el pez payaso porque me parecía gracioso el nombre-Nemo sonrió al recordar los rostros emocionados de sus amigos, al terminar sus creaciones las mostraban orgullosos ante todos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, y aunque a Nemo también le gustaba la actividad, no entendía el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Quizás era porque no nunca sabía a quién dársela, siempre las escondía de su padre y la guardabas en algún cajón, ya tenía uno lleno de ellas.

Martin solo trago en seco, ya presentía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Sin embargo Nemo aun no terminaba.

\- Hoy en el recreo en cambio se dedicaron a relatar como reaccionaron sus mamas al ver sus tarjetas, el que más me gusto fue el de Sheldon , nos contó que la escondió en el baño de visitas y llamo a su mamá diciendo que una visita le dejo un regalito en el retrete, su madre se puso histérica y corrió con un cepillo de baño refunfuñando, cuando llego todo lo que encontró fue una tarjeta en la tapa del retrete diciendo "feliz día Madre" , dijo que su cara de sorpresa nunca la olvidaría - termino Nemo con una leve risa. Marlín solo lo escuchaba.

Nemo volvió a ponerse serio y mirándolo fijamente soltó la bomba.

-Papa, ¿Por qué no tengo mamá?- Fue la inocente pregunta de Nemo que dejo entumecido a Marlín. Su rostro perdió su color natural dejando un blanco casi cadavérico, no sabía que responder.

Nemo frunció el ceño con preocupación, su padre no se veía bien, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Nemo ya estaba creciendo, ya empezaba a familiarizarse con cosas como la amor, la muerte, cosas de los adultos, el chico ya notaba que ese tema incomodaba a su padre, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por su madre él se excusaba y se alejaba.

Nemo no quería incomodarlo. Pero esa duda le había estado molestando por largo tiempo.

-¿papá?- dijo Nemo zarandéalo un poco al no verlo moverse y con la mirada ida. Su padre por fin pareció despertarse de su letargo.

-Eh..Ne-mo, ¿porr-que n-oo dejaa-mos eso paa-ra.. otro mo-mento?- tartamudeó Martin sudando a mares.

-….Está bien papa-Nemo no quiso seguir presionando a su padre, tal vez no fue buena idea preguntarle.

Continuaron en total silencio. Ya en casa Doris los recibía con su habitual entusiasmo, solo Nemo devolvía el saludo, Marlín se excusó con que tenía mucho trabajo y se encerró en su habitación. Doris se extrañó de su comportamiento pero lo olvido rápidamente, se fue a preparar la cena para Nemo.

* * *

Marlín se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con las manos en su cabeza pensando a mil por hora, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero nunca creyó que sería tan pronto. Se había estado preparando psicológicamente por años para hablar sobre ese suceso, pero apenas podía dar respuestas coherentes a desconocidos que le hacían al no verlo con pareja. Ahora su hijo se la hacía…

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, no lograba superarlo y dudaba que algún día pudiera. Sabía que lo mejor sería contarlo, pero simplemente no podía, con solo recordarlo un dolor inmenso le inundaba el pecho, como un aguijón clavado en el corazón, heridas que sangraban lentamente sin descanso y el miedo…no lo dejaba, su miedo al mundo disminuyo con la ayuda de Doris y los demás pero seguía ahí, débil pero no muerto, sus raíces aún estaban impregnadas en él, el temor de volver a perderlo todo, de que esa felicidad que tanto ansiaba vuelva a ser arrancada en un solo día. Como lo fue con sus hijos, su esposa…

Coral…

Marlín se giró hacia una pequeña cómoda al costado de su cama, abrió el ultimo cajón y revolviendo sus ropas saco del fondo una arrugada foto, en ella aparecía la imagen de una Coral sonriente abrazada por un Marlín más joven, lleno de vida, con ojos brillando de ilusión y alegría, recordaba a la perfección ese día, tenían una cita en el parque, ahí es donde le propuso matrimonio. Sus lágrimas de alegría lo conmovieron tanto que la lleno de besos con tal de que parara. Ella avergonzada lo empujaba riendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

No había día en que no pensara en ella, en su memoria estaba grabada su risa, sus gestos, cada detalle de ella que lo atraía. Cuando la conoció, no se imaginaba que le traería tanta felicidad a su vida, de una forma tan imprevista entro en ella, había sido nuevo en el pueblo, un universitario recién graduado empezando a conocer la vida, vivir solo no le fue fácil, peor cocinar para sí mismo, en el mercado nunca encontraba las verduras que decía la receta, todas le parecían iguales, ya casi dándose por vencido, ella viene a socorrerlo, le explico con paciencia todo los alimentos y sus vitaminas pero el solo la observaba embobado.

Después de algunas veces de estar encontrándose en el centro comercial, algunas casuales y otras no tanto se volvieron amigos, ella todos los días lo ayudaba a escoger las verduras, él la escuchaba atento aunque aquellas nunca fueron de su gusto. Un día la misma Coral lo invito a salir al cine, él se convirtió en el vivo retrato de un tomate mientras intentaba decir algo coherente, Coral en medio de muchos sonidos sin sentido logro distinguir el sí.

Ella feliz de que acepto lo abrazo y salió corriendo despavorida a la salida gritando que no llegara tarde. La dichosa cita no salió como lo planeo, quedo como un tonto, se tropezaba con todo, sin querer hizo que los sacaran de la sala y se metió en una pelea callejera cuando uno de los gamberros insulto a Coral, terminando todo ensangrentado y vomitando sobre el gamberro todo el contenido de su estómago.

A pesar de todo eso, Coral le dijo que había sido la mejor cita de su vida y que le encantaría tener otra con él. Marlín creyó que había perdido la cabeza.

Si, era un recuerdo muy atesorado, pero no le llegaba a la altura a los malos.

Como deseaba volver a verla, hablar con ella, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, como quisiera estar con ella, aunque sea solo un segundo, quería disculparse por no poder protegerla. Oh, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera sabido que eso pasaría nunca hubiese comprado esa casa en ese barrio de alto renombre. Pero ya no servía de nada seguir en él hubiera, Ella jamás volvería, no importa cuánto deseara, nada podría revivirla.

* * *

Un auto recorría por un vecindario de esos que aparecen en los folletos publicitarios, los niños jugaban con total libertad, las madres hablaban de los últimos chismes, las familias servían parrilladas en sus jardines, era un ambiente tranquilo.

El auto se estaciono frente a una casa de dos pisos pintada de crema con garaje, terraza, era la casa perfecta, del auto bajo apresurado un hombre de cabello anaranjado a abrirle la puerta a su esposa embarazada, por el tamaño de su barriga era más de uno, la mujer se bajó con dificultad pero con una sonrisa estampada en la cara, el hombre fue a la parte trasera a sacar a sus dos hijos bebes de la sillas especiales y los dejo en un coche para gemelos, a su esposa la ayudo a llegar a la entrada.

A los bebes los dejaron en la sala y el esposo mostraba emocionado la casa, se habían casado hace un año pero por falta de fondos vivían en un apartamento alquilado, cuando los gemelos nacieron había sido un verdadero martirio y cuando volvió a quedar embarazada Marlín supo que ese apartamento era muy pequeño para su familia en crecimiento. Trabajo día y noche, horas extras, se rompió el lomo para comprar una casa que le costó una fortuna. Pero ella lo valía.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala y llevaron el coche a la entrada para que los bebes tomaran aire fresco. La pareja los veía con amor mientras discutían los nombres para los que estaban por venir.

-Coral si son niña se llamaran Coral Junior, si son niños Marlín Junior, y ya está- decía Marlín quien no se le daba muy bien eso de los nombres, a los gemelos los nombro igual que sus padres con el junior incluido. Coral solo rodó los ojos ante la pobre originalidad de su marido.

-Me gusta Nemo- dijo Coral tocando su barriga con gentileza.

-Nemo- repitió Marlín pensando en el nombre, que no se le hizo mucho problema- Esta bien, pero que los otros se llamen Marlín Junior.

Los dos continuaron conversando, empezó a surgir algunos recuerdos, Marlín con aire juguetón empezó a perseguir a su esposa que dio la vuelta entera a la sala con tal que no la cogiera, claro que todo a paso lento, con esa barriga apenas podía caminar. Ella termino saliendo de la casa, Marlín la siguió pensando que ya la tenía.

Se sorprendió de que el vecindario estuviera en silencio, los niños, las familias, todos habían desaparecido, había escuchado el rumor sobre una hora muerta en ese vecindario pero nunca le hizo caso, al parecer si tenían razón, no había ni una sola alma, su expresión de desconcierto se convirtió en una de horror al ver a su esposa parada en el portal con una mirada asustada. De pie en la vereda estaba un gamberro vestido de ropa sucias y harapientas, estas dando la apariencia de no haber sido lavadas desde que la compro, sostenía en su mano de forma amenazadora un cuchillo, no hablaba, pero no hacía falta, el atisbo de locura en sus ojos les revelo que esto no era un simple robo.

-Coral entra en la casa- le ordeno Marlín. Coral no respondió solo se quedó viendo a los gemelos que dormían plácidamente en el coche, inconscientes del peligro.

-Coral yo iré por ellos, estarán bien, pero tú debes entrar en la casa YA- le exigió ya casi gritando. Estaba desesperado, temía por su esposa. Coral parecía haberse quedado sorda.

De la nada Coral se acercó a toda velocidad al coche de los gemelos, el gamberro casi al mismo tiempo se acercó a ella apuntando con el cuchillo. Marlín evito el choque y logro desarmarlo con un buen empujón tomándolo desprevenido. Pero eso no lo hizo menos peligroso, el gamberro tenía el triple de músculos que él, llevó sus enormes manos a su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, Marlín sostuvo sus manos intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, escucho a su esposa gritando con desesperación, ella no sabiendo que más hacer le tiro una piedra de tamaño de su puño dándole en la espalda, el gamberro aflojo el agarre para mirar a la responsable , Marlín aprovecho su distracción para propinarle con todas sus fuerzas un golpe en la nariz.

El gamberro finalmente lo soltó mientras se agarraba su nariz llena de sangre, después de parpársela, soltó un gruñido salvaje y del suelo volvió a recoger a Marlín quien todavía no se recuperaba del intento de estrangulamiento, lo arrojó con furia al cemento de cabeza dando directo con una roca al azar, la inconciencia lo recibió.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, su visión estaba nublada, se palpo la coronilla y sintió sangre seca con algunos chorritos que nacían de su herida, poniéndose de pie se tambaleo al pórtico, por la poca claridad del cielo, diría que estaba a punto de anochecer. De pronto un pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar.

-Coral- pronunció su nombre en un susurro para luego llamarla con más fuerza, en la entrada unas cuantas gotas de sangre le dieron la bienvenida. Eso alarmo en gran manera a Marlín quien sintió claramente como el pánico lo envolvía, una parte de él no quería entrar, no quería ver…lo que sea que este ahí dentro. Pero debía encontrar a su esposa. Con respiraciones forzadas ingreso a la casa.

-Coral- volvió a llamar entrando en la sala, luego la cocina, después el comedor, a los cuartos siempre a paso lento, abría cada puerta con pavor temiendo encontrarse con algo espantoso pero no había nada, estaba limpia y vacía como toda casa comprada hace poco. Una rayo de esperanza cruzo por su mente, quizás Coral había podido huir, puede que haya ido a la policía que no se tardaran en llegar. Marlín siguió creando explicaciones optimistas sobre la ausencia de su esposa, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que solo eran eso. Pero todo cambio cuando llego al baño.

La puerta que daba muestras de había sido forzada estaba manchada de sangre en el intermedio, en la parte baja un charco de sangre ya algo seca venía desde adentro. Eso hizo desfallecer a Marlín, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, le costaba respirar, pero siguió armando falsas esperanzas. Solo tuvo que dar un ligero empujón para abrirla pues la chapa estaba completamente destruida, lo hizo con una dolorosa lentitud al compás del rechinar de la puerta de madera. Cuando ya casi la abría totalmente cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, no quería confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Se quedó en esa misma posición un rato sin atreverse a respirar, sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, en una larga exhalación se obligó a relajarse un poco. Abrió por fin sus ojos y deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

Ahí frente a él se hallaba el cuerpo de su esposa, estaba llena de cortaduras pero la del cuello rebelaba que aquella fue la causa de su muerte. Sus ojos miraban al vacío aun llenos terror con la boca abierta, al parecer murió gritando.

Se acercó más y vio el cuerpo de sus hijos mutilados, a los dos le faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo. La sangre estaba por todos lados, sus zapatos se embarraban de ella, Marlín no pudo aguantar el choque, cayo de rodilla mientras daba sollozos atronadores. A lo lejos sirenas se escuchaban.

* * *

Marlín despertó de golpe todo sudoroso, no recordaba cuando haberse quedado dormido. Pero deseaba no haberlo hecho, ese día que le había atormentado por años seguía martillando en el con fuerza, pero hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla, como hace un año fue la su ultima vez. Tuvo que ser por la pregunta de Nemo.

Si escuchar una simple pregunto lo puso tan nervioso no quiere imaginarse como actuara cuando le cuente la historia completa a Nemo.

* * *

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos a todos, lamento la demora, no he tenido tiempo para subir. Agradezco mucho a los que comentaron y siguen esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo, si tienen alguna critica decirla con confianza, claro que con respeto. Estaba algo nerviosa por subirlo, de verdad espero no haber cambiado la personalidad de nadie, yo misma odio cuando hacen eso. Ya no los aburro.

Advertencia: Humanizado y semi Au

Disclaimer: "BUSCANDO A NEMO" pertenece a Disney Pixar.

* * *

Marlín ya más tranquilo bajo al comedor, no quería quedarse solo en su habitación y deseaba mucho tomar un té para calmar los nervios. Bajando las escaleras vio que el reloj de la pared marcaba las 8, estuvo mucho tiempo dormido.

– Hey, tu cena está en el microondas– Le dijo en son de saludo Doris quien leía un catálogo de peces sentada en una silla de la mesa. Luego de la odisea que pasaron por buscar a Nemo, Marlín tuvo que encontrar un nuevo empleo el cual lo tenía todo el día encerrado en la oficina y sin tiempo para recoger a Nemo y prepararle la cena, Doris le ahorro muchos dolores de cabeza cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo con Nemo, Marlín le agradeció centenares de veces.

Marlín solo asintió con la cabeza. Se preparó un té y se sentó en la otra silla. Hoy ya no podría dormir. Un silencio cómodo nació entre ellos. Doris seguía leyendo pero de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para verlo, no estaba muy segura pero algo le decía que Marlín estaba raro, agitaba con aire ausente su té y veía a la nada, se preguntó que le sucedía.

– Creo que él té ya está frió– Comento Doris al ver que el repetitivo movimiento parecía no tener fin.

– ¿Eh? –parpadeó sorprendido Marlín y bajo la mirada a su taza, en efecto su té no solo estaba completamente frió sino que estaba arruinado, con una mueca lo alejo de sí.

–Estás muy distraído– Señalo lo obvio la de memoria defectuosa.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Doris siendo inusualmente cautelosa.

Marlín se pasó una mano por la cabeza y lanzo un suspiro cansado, hasta la despistada Doris notaba su cambio de humor, de verdad algo estaba mal con él.

– No es nada Doris, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero dime, ¿todo bien en el acuario?- dijo Marlín intentado desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

Y lo logro, Doris empezó a contar sobre el nuevo delfín del acuario, era muy cariñoso pero estaba algo enfermo. Marlín solo asentía de vez en cuando sin realmente escucharla. La alarma de su celular vibro en su bolsillo, la apago disgustado pero sintió algo más en su bolsillo.

Era la foto de él con Coral, se la había guardado sin darse cuenta. La observo con incertidumbre. Coloco la foto en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Se sorprendió de ya no escuchar la voz de Doris y se preguntó cuándo había dejado de hablar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Doris concentrada mirando fijamente un punto en la mesa. ¿Acaso veía la foto de coral?

– La conozco– Susurro Doris.

– ¿Qué? – Marlín creyó no haber escuchado bien.

– Yo la conozco, ella es…como se llamaba…– Se froto la sien, enumerando mentalmente una larga lista de nombres, algunos ni siquiera del sexo femenino.

–Doris creo que te estas confundien…–

– ¡Coral!– grito Doris interrumpiéndolo, estaba eufórica, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Marlín la veía incrédulo.

– ¿De verdad la conoces? – dijo dudoso. Con Doris nunca se sabe.

– Claro que sí, es mi amiga Coral, la chica seria, amante de los peces payasos, experta del reino vegetal, ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? – se preguntó Doris con reproche, como odiaba su falta de memoria. La boca de Marlín cayo, prácticamente la describió. Doris se acomodó en su silla, se apropió de la taza de Marlín y empezó a relatar sin que se lo pidiera.

– La conocí en una tienda de discos–

* * *

Doris examinaba un estante de discos, no sabía que estaba buscando pero creía que lo descubriría cuando lo viera, su mirada viajaba a cada disco de la repisa leyendo los títulos. El dueño de local la veía con aire aburrido en la caja, esa chica venia todos los días a su tienda a ver sus productos por horas pero nunca compraba nada, eso ya lo estaba empezando a enojar, más de una vez intento ayudarla pero ni ella misma sabía lo que quería.

– Coral– llamo a su nueva empleada. Una chica pelirroja muy simpática se despidió de un cliente y se acercó a la caja.

–Ve a preguntarle a esa chica que desea y si te dice que no sabe, convéncela que compre cualquier cosa o que se vaya– quizás su empleada tuviera más suerte, además ya no tenía la paciencia de lidiar con esa mujer.

Coral miro a la mujer y a su jefe confusa.

– Pero señor, ¿no me dijo hablar con ella sería una pérdida de tiempo? – Esa fue una de las primeras indicaciones de su jefe cuando entro a trabajar. No acercarse a la mujer de pelo azul.

– Olvida eso, ve y anda a hacer lo que te digo– como odiaba cuando le llevaban la contra.

–Está bien– Coral rodó los ojos cuando ya estaba de espaldas, su jefe era un amargado. Se acercó a la causante del mal humor de su jefe y con su mejor su sonrisa falsa pregunto.

– ¿puedo ayudarla? –

– eh, si estoy buscando una música en especial–

– ¿me puede decir cuál es?, quizás pueda encontrarla por usted–

–Es que ese es el problema solo sé que suena así– la chica tatareo un poco– pero no sé cómo se llama.

– Disculpe pero sin el nombre no hay mucho que pueda hacer– Coral le gustaba la música sin embargo nunca había escuchado esa canción, ni siquiera le había dado una pista como tatareando el coro, solo se sabía la primera parte, ¿Cómo podría adivinar entre miles de canciones en el mundo?

\- Oh está bien, seguiré explorando por mi cuenta- la chica volvió a observar a la estante.

Coral miro a su jefe quien le dedico una mirada enfadada enviando una advertencia silenciosa. Su jefe estaba siendo serio.

– Oiga, ¿Por qué no revisamos otros géneros?, tal vez hallemos algo– dijo Coral sabiendo que su jefe no la dejaría en paz. La chica no le prestó atención. La volvió a llamar.

– ¿Me habla a mí? – le pregunto la chica señalándose como si recién le dirigía la palabra.

– Si usted, quiero asistirla–

–Ah, estoy buscando una canción pero no sé el nombre.

– Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero es… – le dijo Coral.

– ¿Cómo lo puede saber? ¿Acaso es una psíquica? – la chica la miraba como un objeto extraño.

– Claro que no, usted me lo acaba de decir– Coral comenzó a molestarse, esa chica estaba jugando con ella pero sus modales de vendedor le impedían reclamar. Ella ahora la veía como una loca.

– eh, si… Claro, nosotros hablamos- ella empezó a retroceder y se vio el reloj imaginario de su mano– pero mira, ¡que tarde es!, debo irme, nos vemos…

La chica salió casi corriendo a la puerta, coral no sabía que había sucedido pero consiguió que la chica se vaya, ¿acaso dijo algo malo?, su jefe asentía aprobando su acción. Coral se encogió de hombros e iba a volver al trabajo cuando visualizo una pequeña libreta. La recogió algo curiosa.

– Propiedad de Doris – esa chica lo había dejado tirado, Coral se prometió devolvérselo cuando la volviera a ver.

* * *

En la cabeza de Marlín se armaba la escena la cual le pareció casual y simple, aunque le costaba creer todo lo que pasaba.

– ¿Seguro que fueron buenas amigas? –pregunto Marlín por centésima vez.

– Las mejores Marlín, nos contábamos todo, salíamos los fines de semana al cine, al acuario, íbamos a pescar, creo que una vez le propuse cambiarme de apellido pero me ignoro, ah buenos tiempos– termino Doris con una sonrisa– hasta que llego él…-su voz se fue apagando, Marlín la miro confundido.

– ¿Quién es él? –

– Su novio, Marlín –

– ¿Novio?– repitió Marlín, siempre se pregunto cuántos fueron antes de él y sabía que era estúpido molestarse por algo así pero no podía evitarlo, nunca pregunto por miedo a que Coral se le burlara.

– Bueno la verdad es que tuvo dos más en el pasado pero siempre terminaba con ellos por alguna razón, el tercero fue la vencida, fue con el que se caso– Doris parecía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo para recordar, a Marlín le daba la sensación que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cabeza.

– ¿Con el que se caso?– repitió una vez más como loro.

– Si, como se llamaba…Marcos, Mario,… – lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

– ¿Qué tal Marlín? – dijo Marlín probando suerte.

– Ese es tu nombre– dijo Doris mirándolo como si fuera un tonto.

– Si Doris, tienes razón, lo que quiero decir– la alarma del horno corto a Marlín desviando la atención de su acompañante.

– Oh mira, la pizza esta lista– dijo Doris muy feliz, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Marlín solo miraba con toda la paciencia del mundo, ahora que tocaron ese tema no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

– ¿Qué más me puedes decir sobre Coral?– pregunto después de un rato Marlín.

–mmm… ¿Quién? – Contesto con la boca llena.

– Coral tu mejor amiga, la chica de esta foto– dijo Marlín algo fastidiado.

– Ah cierto–

* * *

Doris se encontraba sentada en el mueble de la tienda como doña en su casa, el mismo dueño hervía de rabia al verla, pero no podía ni decirle hola, la última vez el guardia lo amenazo con encerrarlo si seguía acosando a la inocente muchacha. Si tan solo el guardia supiera que es todo lo contrario.

Coral de la nada entro en la tienda toda sonrojada, su jefe se preguntaba que le pasaba a esa chica. Pasó de largo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a Doris.

– Doris no vas a creer lo que acabo de hacer– Doris solo se la quedo mirando. Luego de unos minutos de convencer a Doris de que si se conocían, le contó que se le confesó al chico que le gustaba y de remate le pidió salir, Doris por fin reacciono.

– Wau, que genial, ¿Dónde irán? –

– Al cine, es un poco trillado pero es un buen comienzo, bueno eso creo– Coral solo jugueteaba con sus manos, aun sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no sabe de donde saco el valor para proponérselo. Hasta hablar era una lucha, sus palabras firmes y seguras solo era una máscara para cubrir sus nervios.

– ¡Oh! ¡Oh!, ha salido un nuevo remake de "Una aventura marina", ¿Por qué no lo llevas a verla? –

– No sé si le gustara los dibujitos animados– Doris no quería aun que se enterara de sus gustos, no señor– Creo que debería ser una de acción, es una zona segura.

A Doris le pareció una buena idea y juntas tuvieron una tarde de compras, cuatro horas pasaron, una mirada al reloj y Coral entro en pánico, era una persona puntual por naturaleza, pero esta vez se olvido por completo del tiempo, todo por no poder decidir que zapatos le quedaban mejor (y porque Doris se volvió a perder en el centro comercial), llegaría tarde a su primera cita, que horror.

Se vistió y maquillo a la velocidad de la luz mientras Doris le echaba porras, aunque Coral estaba agradecida por su apoyo no podía llevarla con ella por lo que se despidió rápidamente. Doris tenía el día libre en el trabajo y se estaba aburriendo mucho así que decidió ir al cine, lo que Coral no sabía es que Doris iría al mismo cine y estaría en la misma sala por casualidades de la vida.

Unas horas después

Coral y Marlín estaban en una sala de cine sentados lado a lado, octava fila ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, un lugar perfecto, la película ya se estaba poniendo interesante pero ni todo eso evitaba que ellos estuvieran algo incómodos; no estaban seguros de cómo actuar, que decir, es como si hubieran vuelto a la adolescencia. Claro que Coral lo ocultaba mucho mejor, tenía una posición tranquila, reía de forma natural en las partes graciosas y le sonreía de vez en cuando. Marlín se avergonzaba de ser el único nervioso.

Después de darse a sí mismo una charla de motivación, más animado quiso hacer el clásico movimiento: pasar su brazo disimuladamente alrededor de los hombros de Coral. El más falso bostezo de la historia broto de su garganta y con lentitud coloco su brazo sobre su hombro, coral se paralizo al principio pero luego se relajo en su hombro. Marlín dio un suspiro interno de alivio, no lo había rechazado.

Luego de un rato Marlín se percato de las bolsas de palomitas ya vacías, Coral también lo hizo.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a llenarlas? –

– No, yo lo hago– no iba a permitir que se perdiera la mejor parte.

En el otro lado de la fila se encontraba Doris quien estaba decepcionada de no haber podido ver "Aventura bajo el mar", las entradas estaban agotadas. Eligió una película al azar y se sentó en la parte izquierda de la octava fila. Aunque no le gustaba venir sola, era mejor que estar acostada en su cama mirando el techo.

Cuando Marlín ya fuera de la sala, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, ¿Por qué era tan inseguro?, hasta ahora el único avance que hizo fue el hombro, era ya un adulto, ¡por Dios! , que rabia. Marlín había estado leyendo revistas femeninas para mantenerse informado y según había leído, las mujeres le gustaban los hombres decididos. A este paso Coral lo vería como un miedoso o peor, ¡un aburrido!, la doctora corazón decía que de ellos huían primero. Lleno la bolsa de palomitas al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía de valor. Demostraría que tenía pantalones.

Con paso decidido volvió a la sala y se dirigió a su fila, se movía despacio para no importunar a nadie, pero la escasa luz sumada con sus manos llenas de comidas le impedía ver sus pies. Gran error. Una chica en medio de escenas dramáticas se emocionó tanto que estiro mucho las piernas sin notar que se acercaba alguien.

Marlín sintió de la nada un pie interponerse en su camino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, en un intento por salvar la comida, alzo sus brazos pero esto causo que ella saliera volando por el aire cayendo encima de un espectador. Un tipo con rostro de matón y músculos envidiables le envió una mirada de muerte, la bebida gaseosa mojo todo su pantalón y muchas palomitas se esparcían en su ropa.

– Vamos afuera– pronuncio con una voz mortal, justo el sonido de una bomba estallando vino de la película haciéndolo ver más aterrador. Marlín no estaba seguro como pudo escucharlo entre tanto ruido. Había escuchado que el miedo agudiza los sentidos, ahora podía dar testimonio sobre eso. Marlín por el susto ni se movió del suelo, el gánster se levanto y le agarro del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo toda la sala como una muñeca de trapo. Las personas se hacían las ciegas en ese momento.

Coral corrió tras ellos alarmada pisando sin querer a algunas personas.

– Que personas más maleducadas– dijo una víctima mientras se frotaba su pie, esa mujer se los piso y el tipo le tiro comida encima. Seguro que le estaban dando una paliza en este momento.

–Sí, no sé cómo puede haber gente así- le apoyo Doris envuelta en la película, sin saber de que ella fue la causa de todo ese embrollo.

Ya terminada la película ella salió del cine con una gorra de regalo en su cabeza y un helado en la mano, ya había caminado dos cuadras cuando vio en un pequeño parque a un hombre lleno de moretones y sangre sentado en el piso, abrazaba con ternura a una mujer la cual no podía verle la cara pero su cabello le recordó a alguien.

– Que lindo es el amor- comento para sí. Se pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Coral en su cita.

* * *

Marlín sí que estaba sorprendido, Doris había estado presente todo el tiempo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Por alguna razón todas las demás citas fallidas se le vinieron a la mente, se pregunto si Doris las había sin querer arruinado también solo por estar presente. La duda lo lleno e iba a cuestionar a Doris al respecto pero Doris volvió a hablar.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste una foto de Coral?, ¿no habrás sido un acosador verdad? – Le pregunto Doris mirándolo con sospecha.

– ¿Qué?, no claro que no, ¿Qué me has creído?- se defendió enseguida Marlín indignado.

– ¿Entonces porque la tienes? –

Marlín callo unos momentos debatiendo si en contarle o no a Doris, al final creyó que sería lo correcto hacerlo, después de todo alguna vez fueron buenas amigas.

–…bueno, Coral era mi esposa, yo soy el chico de esta foto– Marlín no estaba seguro como pudo formar esa oración completa sin tartamudeos, quizás hablar de Coral en sus años mozos lo había tranquilizado.

– ¡No!, ¿en serio?, ¿tú eres el obsesivo de la limpieza que se asustaba al ver el Green en pantalla? – Marlín se sonrojo.

– ¡Su color verdoso me daba repugnancia no miedo, y eso era antes!, ¡cielos! ¿Acaso te contaba todo? – Y él creía que todos sus secretos más oscuros solo los sabía ella. Doris ignoro lo que dijo.

– ¡Que genial! ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! – Exclamo Doris emocionada. Su exaltación tuvo una pausa.

– Pero… ¿Por qué no está ella aquí contigo y con Nemo?- le pregunto Doris extrañada.

A Marlín le tomo por sorpresa esta pregunta, Doris no sabía que había pasado con coral. Lo peor es que el tendría que decirle ahora. Marlín sintió pavor.

– ¿Acaso se divorciaron? – Doris empezó a hacer suposiciones sin pensar.

–No…Doris no lo hicimos– Marlín endurece de forma automática sus facciones.

– ¿Ella se fue a otro país?– Doris vuelve a preguntar.

– No lo que paso es que… –Marlín intenta mantener la calma y explicarle pero Doris no podía parar su imaginación.

– ¡Oh no me digas que está enferma!– Se tapo la boca con horror.

Marlín no lo aguanto más, lleno de rabia se puso de pie y golpeo con furia sus puños en la mesa haciendo saltar a Doris.

– ¡ESTA MUERTA! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Muerta! No está esta en otro país ni estado, ni siquiera está en el planeta tierra, ella ya no existe, no volverá jamás, ¡¿COMPRENDES?!- grito colérico.

Silencio total lo recibió, Doris estaba en su puesto algo aturdida, su expresión en blanco.

Marlín se sienta despacio en su asiento de nuevo respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y cierra sus ojos, la presión en su pecho lo estaba matando, temía haber hecho algo estúpido. Luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos y vio que Doris seguía en la misma posición. Seguía en estado de shock. Preocupado le sacudió la mano frente a su cara, demoro un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no dijo nada, solo se levanto y salió de la cocina. Marlín escucho la puerta principal cerrándose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues estoy aquí y lo se, aunque llene un capítulo de disculpas no merezco su perdón. La razón de mi ausencia fue que resetearon mi laptop sin consultarme porque tenía virus y todo eso, y lo entiendo, pero debieron consultarme. Ya no tenía historia y eso me desanimo aparte de estar semanas sin Internet (lo malo de tener un servicio público) y bueno ya la quería abandonar no más. Pero vi sus comentarios y bueno decidí terminarla. Ya no será larga como al principio tenía planeado pero será terminada. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes. Muchas gracias y de nuevo me disculpo. Otra cosa, acabo de notar que siempre usaba el guion pero según lo que he leído, el guion largo es el indicado, díganme si ahora esta mejor.**

 **Advertencia: Humanizado y semi Au**

 **Disclaimer: "BUSCANDO A NEMO" pertenece a Disney Pixar.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Marlín se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, las pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz, en cierta forma sentía que lo merecida por haberle gritado a Doris. Ella no tenía la culpa de no saber lo que sucedía.

―Papa te ves terrible ― fue el dulce recibimiento de su hijo.

―No he dormido muy bien Nemo― dijo Marlín entretanto comía su cereal.

―Oye papa, ¿sabes dónde está Doris?― Nemo había escuchado gritos ayer pero no pudo distinguir palabras.

―No lo sé hijo― contesto Marlín, la espina del remordimiento lo volvió a molestar.

―¿Se pelearon?― oh no, Nemo lo escucho.

―Eh no, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión ―. ni siquiera puede llamarlo así, Doris nunca le devolvió el grito. Otro hachazo de culpa.

―¿Entonces no volverá?― dijo Nemo alarmado.

―¿Qué? , ¡No!, ¡claro que no!, seguro ya ha de estar en camino―. lo tranquilizo Marlín con poca convicción. Lo bueno es que sin darse cuenta tenía razón.

―¡Hola chicos!, pero que veo, ¡empezaron sin mí!, eso es maldad pura― reclamo en broma Doris. Los dos negaron enseguida su acusación y le ofrecieron unas tostadas en "compensación", Marlín contemplo a su hijo y a Doris conversando con normalidad. Era como si Doris había olvidado todo lo sucedido ayer, Marlín suspiro aliviado y por primera vez bendijo la falta de memoria de Doris, el quisiera disculparse por lo de ayer pero para eso tendría que hacerla recordar, Marlín tiene grabado en su mente esa expresión, vacía, no le gusto para nada y no permitirá que se repita, Doris estaba mejor así, en la ignorancia. Marlín se despidió de los dos y fue a su trabajo.

* * *

Doris veía como la arena caía tranquila en el fondo de su viejo reloj de arena marcando que había pasado media hora. No sabía porque sentía tristeza, había ido a la casa de Marlín de costumbre, pero el solo ver a Marlín la hacía sentir mal y eso le molestaba. Quería recordar pero su tonta memoria como siempre le fallaba cuando más la necesitaba.

―No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento así?― Doris se rascaba la cabeza de frustración. Se giró hacia su pecera, hasta sus peces la ponían nostálgica. Esto ya era serio, no había animal del mar que no la pusiera de buen humor, ¿será que estaba enferma?. Quizás un poco de aire le haría bien. Se puso su abrigo de lana y al abrir la puerta un fuerte viento la golpeo haciéndola estremecerse, sí que hacia frío.

Camino por las calles sin un destino en sí, solo mirando las repisas de las tiendas, los niños corriendo desesperados por no llegar tarde a clases, pequeños puestos vendiendo sus baratijas a los transeúntes y ella se pierde un rato entre la muchedumbre sintiendo muy sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Cuando pasa la décima tienda de la cuadra nota algo inusual, un deja vu viene hacia ella, como si ya hubiera estado aquí, Doris se para frente a la tienda unos momentos antes de entrar. En el interior el olor a madera húmeda llega a su olfato, una hilera de libros colocados en las estanterías le dice que algo está fuera de lugar. Todo parecía nuevo pero al mismo tiempo le era conocido.

―¿Qué rayos estoy buscando?― Doris se enredada en sus propios pensamientos quienes trataban encontrar una respuesta a preguntas invisibles.

―Ya me duele la cabeza, mejor voy por un hot dog― la lucha mental paro en seguida con la idea de comer, continuaría después. Pero sus planes se truncaron.

―Tu, te conozco, eres esa chica de cabello azul, ¿Doris cierto?― pregunto un señor ya de avanzada edad pero bien parado, él la examinaba de pies a cabeza como si no creyera que estuviere presente.

―Si así me llamo, pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?― pregunto Doris más por curiosidad que por sospecha, por alguna razón ese señor no le inspiraba desconfianza.

―¿Cómo pudiste olvidar al que te soporto por 3 años seguidos?― pregunto molesto el señor―. ¿Recuerdas los centenares de discos escuchaste sin pagar?, ¿o las horas sentada en mi local solo por estar en el aire acondicionado? ¿O la vez que destruiste un violín antiguo solo por pensar que estaba embrujado? ¿O l vez que quemaste la mitad de mi tienda y tuve que cambiar de productos?―. la fosas nasales se dilataban con cada palabra que pronunciaba y Doris seguía sin entender.

―Disculpe pero no sé de qué me habla― Doris estaba perdida, ¿Cuándo hizo todo eso?.

―Ah cierto, tu problema de memoria― dijo el hombre frustrado, ahora que la tenía en frente no podía ni reclamar.

―¿Sabes de mi memoria?― pregunto Doris con sorpresa.

―Como no saberlo, si Coral me lo vivía repitiendo― Esa chica siempre pedía disculpas por su amiga siempre poniendo la misma excusa.

Un clic sonó en la mente de Doris cuando escucho ese nombre, su corazón palpito de forma dolorosa unos segundos. Doris dio unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarlo. Qué raro- pensó.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― pregunto preocupado.

―Si estoy bien, creo que mejor me voy― el ánimo inicial se había evaporado.

―Te diría que te quedaras pero también tengo cosas que hacer― Si bien es cierto, la culpable de todos sus problemas en el pasado fue ella, Doris siempre intentaba enmendar su error, consiguió de no sé dónde un nuevo violín y logro recaudar dinero para reabrir el local. No era culpa de la chica haber nacido así.

―Espera, tengo algo que darte― dijo el hombre para luego ir al mostrador y rebuscar entre un montón de papeles. Doris solo lo observaba.

―Ten, Coral me dijo que te diera esto, lleva años conmigo, quería dártelo pero nunca apareciste por aquí― dijo sosteniendo en sus manos un regalo con forma cuadrada, fácilmente se deducía que era.

―Gracias, nos vemos después viejo― se despidió Doris. Salió de la tienda con prisa para dirigirse al hotel, le sorprendía que no se desviara del camino, debía ser el deseo por abrir el presente. Pero, ¿Por qué quería tanto abrirlo?

Llego al hotel, subió a su habitación evitando chocar con cualquiera y cerrando la puerta destruyo con avidez el papel de regalo. Una pequeña nota cayó al piso. La leyó.

 **"Feliz cumpleaños Doris, que cumplas muchos más, esta canción es muy especial, es la que has estado buscando desde que nos conocimos y estoy segura de que por fin la he encontrado, escuchémosla juntas un día de estos. Con amor, Coral"**

Doris dejo la nota en la mesa y coloco el disco en el reproductor. Se encontró dudando con poner a reproducirla, esto la confundía más, se suponía que era una simple música pero parecía algo mucho tras grande, como si dentro de ella se encontraba misterios que no debía investigar, algo que no quería recordar. Recordar, genial, era la primera vez que no deseaba hacer lo más difícil para ella. No, no iba a ser cobarde, lo que sea que descubriera en este momento lo enfrentaría. Con decisión toco el botón de "play".

* * *

Una baja melodía empezó recorrer el cuarto, las notas le parecieron las más dulces que había escuchado, se acomodó en el mueble mientras sentía su cuerpo adormecer. La música se escuchaba lejana mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Doris se preparaba para salir, hoy era su cumpleaños. Si no fuera porque Coral se lo dijo cinco veces en la mañana seguramente no se enteraba. Una salida de chicas fue lo que le propuso Coral para celebrar luego de que le mostrara su nueva casa y le presentara al famoso Marcos.

―Marlín, Doris, se llama Marlín― dijo Coral por el teléfono, aun no perdía la esperanza de que alguna vez pudiera aprenderse el nombre de su novio.

―Eso, ¿de verdad quieres que vaya? , ya sabes es su momento de pareja y todo eso― Coral exclamo sorprendida, ¿acaso la despistada Doris no quería ser la tercera rueda?, asombroso, en otro momento hubiera aprovechado ese ataque de consideración por parte de Doris, pero hoy no.

―No Doris, te quiero presente porque eres parte de mi familia, además ya es hora de que la tía Doris conozca a los gemelos― dijo Coral riendo.

―Si así lo quieres, ¿cuál era la dirección?― pregunto Doris otra vez. Coral con mucha paciencia se lo repitió y se despidieron al escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Antes de que Coral entrara a su vida, todo le parecía confuso y solitario, la gente no aguantaban su lentitud para captar las cosas y aunque ella la mayoría no se daba cuenta o lo ignoraba, eso no le quitaba lo doloroso el no tener nadie con quien hablar, todos los demás llegaron a ser personas sin rostro, solo pasaba en medio de ellos sin detenerse. Pero eso cambio, ahora tenía a alguien, una amiga, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que no dejaba que se perdiera en el fondo de su mente, de sus miedos. Sonreír era mucho más fácil.

―Oh rayos me quede dormida― dijo Doris corriendo a tomar el primer tren disponible, cuando llego a su destino ya era de noche, no tan tarde pero igualmente a Coral no le gustaría su atraso. Cogió un taxi.

Luego de muchas calles recorridas por fin llego al vecindario, emocionada se bajó del taxi casi sin pagar al chofer. A lo lejos logro divisar el auto de Coral y su novio, corrió esperando encontrarse con una Coral enojada en el portal meciendo un coche, no obstante la escena que la recibió fue todo lo contrario. Una patrulla de policías estaba estacionada frente a la casa, cintas amarillas con la inscripción "no pasar" cubrían el jardín. Doris no comprendía lo que sucedía.

―Disculpe, ¿Qué ha pasado?― le pregunto a uno de los mirones.

―Parece que una familia fue asesinada por un maniático, es una pena, hasta los bebes están muertos― dijo uno de los curiosos, había estado escuchando a los policías.

Doris se asusta un poco al escuchar eso. Un temor inmenso nace en su interior. No podía ser posible, no podía ser ella, ¿verdad?

―Les pido que retrocedan señores, esto no es un espectáculo― dijo un policía de contextura delgada molesto por la multitud.

―Oiga, señor policía, ¿Dónde se llevaron a la familia?― pregunto Doris.

―Eso es información confidencial señorita.

―Por favor, uno de ellos era amiga mía, quiero sabes cómo esta― pidió Doris desesperada.

―Probablemente ya este muerta― dijo otro policía de bigote extraño con tono frío. Doris agacho la cabeza.

El policía lampiño le lanzo dagas por los ojos a su compañero por su insensibilidad. El bigotudo solo se encogió de hombros.

―Mira, no sabría decirte si está viva o no tu amiga, cuando vine ya habían limpiado la escena del crimen, pero puedo ayudarte con esto- le dio dos direcciones, una del hospital central y otra de la morgue, si no se encontraba en el primero pues…

Doris no se atrevió a pensarlo, agradeció al policía y fue al hospital. Cuando llego noto el ambiente atareado, doctores y enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro, solo la recepcionista se mostraba tranquila sin embargo cualquiera podría saber que fingía.

―Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?― dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

―Buenas, busco a la paciente Coral Molusco― los datos como apellido y número aparecieron con facilidad en la mente de Doris, en situaciones normales esto no hubiera sido posible. La recepcionista reviso la lista de paciente

―Podría apurarse por favor― no había pasado más de dos minutos pero Doris no aguantaba

―Espere un momento― respondió la recepcionista con la misma sonrisa. Luego de un rato la sonrisa se descompuso dejando una expresión piadosa.

―¿y? ¿La encontró?― a Doris no le gustaba ese gesto.

―…Se encuentra en el quirófano en este momento, su estado es crítico e inestable, le pido que vaya a la sala de espera― dijo con suavidad.

―¿Coral se encuentra en estado crítico?― repitió Doris angustiada.

―Hablo de los bebes dentro de su vientre, en cuanto a la mujer…― la chica no pudo seguir, era nueva en el hospital. Nadie le dijo que iba a ser tan difícil.

Doris no soporto y atravesó el pasillo donde decía "emergencia", estaba cerca de la puerta pero justo un doctor salió chocando con Doris en el proceso.

―¿Qué hace usted aquí?, está prohibido la entrada― dijo el doctor empujando a Doris

―Espere, mi amiga está ahí dentro, ¿Cómo está?― Doris no se iría sin una respuesta. El doctor dejo de dar empujones y se paralizo unos segundos pero inmediatamente volvió a su faceta profesional.

―Señora, su amiga recibió múltiples cortaduras con un cuchillo de cocina, perdió mucha sangre pero lo que le provocó la muerte fue el corte en su cuello el cual fue muy profundo llegando a cortar las venas…― Doris no podía escuchar más, la boca de doctor se movía pero no llegaba a ella ningún sonido. Coral, ¿muerta?, no, no es posible, todo tenía que ser un error, si todo debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla como en las películas, seguro que se volvió a quedar dormida en el sofá de Coral mientras veían alguna serie de terror y seria regañada porque volvió a babear los cojines.

Si, esa era la única explicación lógica.

―Señorita, señorita, ¿está escuchando?― pregunto el doctor.

―Eh si si, ¿Qué decía de mi amiga?.

El doctor se la quedó mirando un tiempo, después la tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

―Su amiga está muerta, ¿me entiende?― hablo despacio. Sabía que se encontraba en un estado shock, y puede que sea cruel al repetírselo, no obstante su deber no solo era curar personas sino dar las peores noticias. A veces odiaba su trabajo.

 _¿Muerta?, no, está mintiendo, si coral es muy fuerte, no puede irse así por así, imposible, no, ella no…¿Quién era Coral?, pero que estoy pensando, Coral es mi amiga, si es estúpido, preguntarse quién era Gloria, ¿era Gloria no?, pero que estaba pasando, no entiendo, que alguien me ayude..._

―Señorita, reaccione― le sacudió el doctor ya casi gritándole. Una enfermera llorosa salió.

―Doctor uno los bebes dentro de la barriga está reaccionando, no ha nacido muerto como los otros― le dijo con emoción.

―No es posible, el oxígeno no llego a sus cerebros y…-debates unilaterales se formaron en la boca del médico.

―¿Bebes?― parafraseo Doris en voz alta. La razón se volvió a mostrar en su mirada. El doctor entro en el quirófano y Doris fue junto a él, la enfermera demasiado conmovida por el suceso ni se dio cuenta.

Doris vio el cuarto blanco lleno de artilugios médicos, doctores con expresión de asombro observaban a un pequeño bulto sostenido por una enfermera. Un pequeño bebe era puesto en la incubadora, algo totalmente normal para un espectador del exterior, sin embargo todos los presentes sabían que era más que eso.

―Es un milagro― exclamo un docto resumiendo en pocas palabras el pensamiento de todos.

―Alguien llame al padre― dijo el doctor más viejo.

―¿El padre?, desde que le anunciamos la muerte de su esposa no lo he vuelto a ver― Informo el cirujano.

―Pues intenten comunicarse con él, hay que darle la buena noticia.

 _Unos de los bebes vivió, soy tía después de todo, pero que pequeño es, ¿le falta una mano?, bueno, eso no le quita su encanto. No tiene madre, Coral…_

―Salga de aquí, está prohibido la entrada a los que no sean del personal― dijo una enfermera que despertó del letargo.

 _Ese pequeño no tiene a nadie…no, él tiene a su padre, ¿Dónde está?, debe estar aquí con su hijo._

―Salga ahora mismo, sino quiere que llame a seguridad- advirtió a la de cabello azul. Doris salió de prisa.

―¿Ha visto pasar a un hombre por aquí?― pregunto Doris ya sin aire a alguien por azar. La chica quien no estaba de muy buen humor le respondió con altanería.

―¿Qué no ves que es un hospital?, gente está que entra y sale, ¿de quién diablos estás hablando?― Doris sin desanimarse salió del hospital corriendo sin descanso.

Solo había visto por foto una vez en la vida al novio de Coral y para ella era tan borrosa la imagen, pero algo la impulsaba, ese deseo ferviente de dar la noticia, poder devolver aunque un poco todos los favores que Coral había hecho por ella.

Se detenía en cada esquina preguntando a las personas pero por lo superficial de la pregunta nadie sabía que responderle. Doris volvió a sentir que su mente se nublaba, como si un borrador imaginario amenazaba con desaparecer lo que recordaba. Doris luchaba contra su propia mente, cuando sentía que todos sus recuerdos se escapaban de las manos ella los volvía atrapar con fuerza mientras seguía buscando a un desconocido. Pero el camino ya parecía incierto y empezó a dar vueltas, el sentido de la cosas desaparecía y ella olvidaba porque corría.

 _Donde estoy. Adónde voy…que sucede…no entiendo_

Freno su corrida, el cansancio ya le estaba ganando y ella perdió las ganas de seguir. Giro su cabeza y le pareció visualizar una mancha anaranjada a lo lejos. La siguió observando hasta ya casi no verla. Y sin saberlo un poco de claridad ilumino su mente, las fuerzas que faltaban fueron renovadas y volvió a correr, atravesando a los transeúntes como si estuviera dentro de una carrera, con ella en el primer lugar. Cada vez se acercaba más y más a su objetivo y ella vio su figura completa, efectivamente un hombre quien caminaba con desgano, a Doris le recordó a un zombie, uno sin vida, solo moviéndose porque aun podía.

Doris sentía como su sonrisa nacía, la primera en toda la noche. Pero no le duro mucho al ver hacia donde el hombre se dirigía. Frente a él la vía férrea lo recibía, las luces indicaban que el tren estaba cerca. No obstante el hombre seguía como si nada pasara.

Los ojos de Doris brotaron y su respiración se aceleró dolorosamente. Sin vacilar corrió hacia el hombre, la distancia no era muy larga pero si lo suficiente para que ella no llegue a detenerlo, el tren se acercaba cada vez más y con él la muerte. El hombre estaba a punto de poner un pie sobre la vía y Doris sabía que no lo lograría. Debía haber otra forma.

Una piedra del tamaño de un puño golpeo la cabeza del hombre haciéndolo reaccionar, unos centímetros más adelante el tren cruzo a gran velocidad y el conmocionado no se atrevió a moverse hasta que el tren terminara de pasar.

Pasado el susto, el sintió un fuerte dolo en la cabeza, se sorprendió de sentir un hilito de sangre viajando por su cuello, ¿Cuándo se hizo eso?, o mejor dicho, ¿porque estaba parado en frente de las vías de un tren?. Los acontecimientos de la tarde vinieron a su mente y una vez más un manto depresivo lo empezó a cubrir. Quizás no hubiera sido malo haber sido arrollado por ese tren…

―¡Hey!― Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

―¡Si a ti te hablo!― una figura femenina paro frente a él, las luces casi no alumbraban por lo que no veía su rostro pero por la rapidez de su respiración, llevaba rato corriendo.

―¿En-n, que es-tabas pensando?―pregunto fatigada. Marlín no comprendía la pregunta.

―¿Sabes que puedes morir si un tren te pasa encima no? ¿Lo sabes cierto?― dijo casi gritando la última parte.

―¿Y eso a usted que le importa?, no la conozco ni usted a mí, ¿podría hacerme el favor de no meterse en la vida de los demás?― dijo Marlín muy enojado, a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de enviarla al carajo, sus modales nunca se perdían.

―Es cierto, no te conozco, pero sé que debes volver al hospital ahora mismo― Marlín no tenía idea de cómo se enteró de su vida pero le siguió sin querer la corriente.

―¿Quieres que vuelva?― pregunto con sorpresa―. ¿para qué?, ¿para recoger un cuerpo?―.Termino Marlín con amarga ironía.

―No, para que veas a tu hijo― dijo la mujer con una firmeza que casi lo convencía.

―¿Estás loca acaso?, todos están muertos, mira si te has escapado de alguna clínica no es mi problema― Marlín camino en dirección contraria hastiado. La memoria de Doris una vez hizo un milagro.

―¿Entonces abandonaras a Nemo?― le pregunto Doris cuando lo vio alejarse. Marlín se detuvo al instante.

―¿Quién?.

―Nemo, el único hijo varón de los que iban a nacer― expreso Doris con más delicadeza- el más inquieto de todos, él está vivo. Un completo silencio se dio entre los dos. Marlín aun de espaldas y Doris viéndolo esperanzada.

―¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?, eres un completo desconocido― dijo Marlín casi susurrando. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una cruel broma.

―No creo que un desconocido se tomaría las molestias de correr todo este camino solo para mentirte, ¿no lo crees?― Doris siguió esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él, pero él no hacía nada. Y Doris se preocupaba.

―¿Dónde está el hospital?― pregunto de la nada Marlín, aunque él no podía verla con claridad le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa. Doris con gusto lo guio, iban a toda velocidad pues Marlín se mostraba desesperado. El regreso se hizo corto de alguna forma y juntos entraron. Marlín pregunto por su familia. La recepcionista le informo lo que ya sabía pero también dijo algo más.

―Felicidades señor Marlín, tiene un hijo en buenas condiciones, el doctor ha dicho que…― la recepcionista seguía hablando pero Marlín ya no escuchaba. Tenía un hijo. Ignoro por completo a la mujer y se dirigió al cuarto de los recién nacidos.

―Señor no puede pasar― enseguida enfermeras le impidieron el paso. El las evadió olímpicamente y entro sin mirar atrás. Doris intento seguirlo pero esta vez las enfermeras estuvieron atentas.

―Esperen, vengo con él, déjenme pasar, quiero ver a mi sobrino― reclamo Doris quien fue sujetada por dos chicas de uniforme blanco, Doris forcejeo con la dos logrando ver a través de la puerta. Vio al señor acunando con ternura a un pequeño bulto, sus ojos expresaban tanto amor que Doris sintió sus ojos humedecerse. No pudo seguir viendo pues una robusta enfermera la tomo por atrás.

―Venga con nosotras― La empujo para que caminara y Doris miraba a la puerta haciéndose más pequeña.

 _No me alejen de ellos, por favor, es lo único que queda de coral, por favor._

 _Coral_

* * *

Doris despertó de golpe casi cayéndose del sofá, la ausencia de sonidos hacia evidente que la canción termino hace rato, el cuarto estaba en una perfecta calma, pero la tranquilidad no estaba en Doris. Suspiro con cansancio y se limpió la frente llena de sudor. Sin embargo unas gotas en sus mejillas le indicaron que no todo era sudor.

―¿Lagrimas?― exclamo sorprendida. Las limpio pero seguían saliendo. Estaba confundida. Una mirada al estuche del disco la trajo al presente y los recuerdos aparecieron.

―¿Tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para yo llorar tu muerte Coral?― pregunto a la nada.

En el sofocante silencio lloro con amargura.

* * *

 **Y seguimos con el drama…si es así se llama, quizás piensen que estoy dando vueltas pero creí que Doris necesitaba su punto de vista de lo sucedido. Ojala les haya gustado. Recuerden que las críticas son bien recibidas, cualquier falta, falla o incoherencia que noten díganme no más. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
